Fox and star
by gogeta408
Summary: can't think of something yet. But it's a twist from reading someones idea and put out a whole new way. Enjoy and review.


A/N: Okay, before I begin, this is a different twist to a Naruto U Sakura K cross over. I, like always won't be tying to give much away. But I'm sure readers will put two and two and get four out of this. I'll do some explaining at the end. But right now, let's get the pilot episode into action!

Fox and Star (name in progress)

Chapter 1

The sound of water dripping from the tap into the water was the only noise as Sakura lay looking at the ceiling. Her eyes unfocused as she found everything too much to take in. All because of one dream...

At first she thought nothing of it, but the dream had seemed too real it had affected her through the day. The dream was of her, standing on a building in Tokyo, the tower before her in the dead of night, paper fluttering in the air past her as she was dressed in white, which had been a real focus as she never really wore white. Beside her was a small yellow creature with white wings. She wielded a pink staff with a red beak and white wings at the sides.

There had been a figure watching, and a ruffle of bamboo sticks. And figure with its back to her. But the symbol on the back was hard to see.

It was this dream that plagued her through the day and she could only wonder what it meant. She mentioned it to Tomoyo but she couldn't help her friend. It had even got Sakura during her after school lessons with twirling the baton. Having turned into the staff and spooking her, which lead to her with a sore head as it connected.

Then it got more troubling when she returned home, and she soon found that she wasn't the only one in her home. And it leads her to finding the very book she had seen in her dream. Red with a gold lock, a yellow tiger with white wings on the front cover. The clow, the very surprise that the very book from her dream was in her hands left her stunned. But, when the lock on it, unclipped and caused the girl to jump.

She expected something to happen, but nothing did. And upon opening the book, she found cards. Large ones with a sun at the centre with three large squares tilted at angles with a moon in a circle at the top corner. On the other side was anything but a playing car design. No heat's, spades, clubs, kings to ace, nothing. But a picture or a woman wrapped in wings. And a card name at the base. The...

Sakura's was not yet one to understand the English spelling. It was still something that they were yet to begin covering in school, so it took a few times to pronounce the word. The WINDY...

And then, everything went wild to Sakura as the card glowed and Sakura was stunned only to have wind whirlwind round her form, and was coming from nowhere. But while she stood worried and scared about what was going on, and wondering when it would stop. She began to hear the sound of pages flipping. And glanced to see one by one, the all cards were being pulled into the wind and flung to god knows where.

When all had died down and finished, Sakura could only sit down and look at the card and ask what just happened. But she couldn't think long as the very book she had held before dropping it glowed, and the small furry yellow creature emerged from the front cover. The beast on the front fading as it appeared.

It wasn't fake, nor a toy, but a real guardian with an Osaka accent. Kerberos, the guardian beast of the clow cards, who, once Sakura had begun to question the guardian, had fallen asleep for 30 years...

But now she was in a pickle, Kerberos couldn't locate the clow cards. And needs Sakura to gather them since she scattered them. But she wasn't willing, but she was too trusting as once Kerberos asked her of her name and she responded. Kerberos made her into the next cardcaptor.

And that's how she ended up lying in the bath asking, why her? A ten year old girl in fourth grade. Asked to capture magical cards for a sweet loving, mini guardian who fell asleep for 30 years. Sakura stared blankly at the ceiling. "If only it was a dream..." Sakura sighed as she sat up and got washed.

Once changed into her pink pyjamas. She returned to find Kerberos looking about her room. Sakura sighed as she sat down to dry her hair and comb out the loose ends. She had to get this through to the guardian, she couldn't do this. "I'm absolutely sure that I can't be a cardcaptor..." Sakura stated as she moved her mirror a tad and glared as she found Kerberos bouncing on the bed, probably not hearing her, or just ignored her. She wanted out of this and she had to find away to do so. Grabbing Kerberos like a cat by the scruff of the neck, while the guardian looked at her quizzically with no worry but humour, Sakura stated once more. "I know I can't be a cardcaptor." Kerberos remained humble of the girl.

To Kerberos, she was a gifted girl being able to open the clow book and even go so far as to use the wind card, a high level spell being one of the four elements of water, fire and earth as well. She could very well be the next one from clow reed. So he couldn't lose this chance. Sakura would see, plus, she was young, it was easy to aid one who was still learning life as well. "Cardcaptor." Kerberos spoke with a smile. "The one who captures clow cards." Kerberos quoted as if reading a dictionary for the meaning. "Doesn't that sound cool?" Young children are normally more adapt to becoming enticed in the realm of magic and fantasy. So using these points is to help the child feel far better about the role.

But to Sakura Kinomoto, taking on such a role, didn't sound her thing. She had other things to focus on, and going around chasing magic cards, wasn't one on her list. "I'm just a normal grade-school girl." Sakura retorted. Surely Kerberos could find someone else to capture these cards. Someone more capable than her. "Even though you said something about a catastrophe," it was both true and a lie. True, if the cards are left to their own devices, it could be chaos. But so long as she seals them, they would be fine... Till the last of the 52 cards that is sealed and judgement day would come, "on this world..." Sakura finished and Kerberos decided to get his point across. Holding windy out to Sakura, he waved it as a point to prove.

"Who was it that scattered the cards using this?" Using the, 'you made the mess, you fix it,' move on Sakura was the only way to get her to do this. But to Sakura as she picked the card from Kerberos's grasp gave back the quote of, 'sleeping on the job,' which both responded with a glare at one another. He'd convince her yet.

But before they could bicker more, a sudden gust of wind broke through the room and Sakura glanced over as she released Kerberos. Never in all her time living in this town, had it ever been so windy, plus, it was dead quiet moments ago and in this warm weather. It made no sense. Sakura stood and moved to the window. "Why's it so windy?" Kerberos looked up as his keen sense's picked up the undeniable trace of the clow card. Landing on the ledge he looked straight to the sky.

"Sakura!" Sakura looked to Kerberos and then looked to the sky. Her eyes widened as her mouth opened ajar at the monstrous bird that flew over head. The sound of the large bird's cries seemed to almost threaten to wake everyone in the town.

"What's that?" Sakura asked Kerberos, she had never seen a bird like it, and most likely Kerberos knew instantly what it was. And she hoped it wasn't.

"A clow card," as she thought as she glanced to Kerberos. "That's probably the FLY card." Sakura looked back to the bird, while it may be a huge bird; it was still awing to see. "This is no time to be impressed! Hurry up!" Sakura looked to Kerberos as to why.

"For what?" Kerberos looked to Sakura, it was time for her first capture and he was going to guide her through it. He told her all she need to know on summoning her staff and sealing. It was now time to put it in action. Even if she still didn't want any part of it.

"The first job for cardcaptor Sakura." Sakura gave a startled response. Now? Did he really mean right now, and in her current clothing?

The small guardian didn't give Sakura time and dragged her to the door. Luckily, her father and brother had gone to bed as she was just about to anyway. But to be dragged out into the night to capture a magical card, just her luck. Strapping on her skates, she followed Kerberos. It wasn't hard to find since the bird made so much racket and damage as Sakura and Kerberos battled the wind. "Why in my pj's!" Sakura responded; she felt both nervous and embarrassed. Kerberos couldn't quite hear her being up wind and both came to a stop before the large bird. "How am I going to capture that...? Huh?" Sakura blinked as her vision fell on someone standing metres ahead. "Who's that?" Sakura asked as the figure stood with its back to them. Kerberos too was curious, but weary. This person had incredible magical energy. The bird screeched and a powerful gust ruffled by as the figure stood calmly.

"This yours?" The figure spoke, there voice calm and definitely male. Sakura rolled up to the figure. The male stood with his chin to the top of her head in height. Dressed in a white sleeveless jacket, that touched his ankles with two tails. Clad with black jeans on and black short sleeve shirt. He wore black metal shoulder guards and metal wrist braces. His skin was as pale as the moons glow, but it differed from his white spiky hair. His eyes glanced to the girl, revealing the teal colour in them. But what stunned her were the two distinct features. This person had fox ears and tail, where they real? The figure held in his right a tall staff, white also with a black spiral from base to top. A black gem cupped at the top, and a small one in the pointed base.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as she looked at the figure. The male remained unresponsive as the bird raised its wings.

"It's about to attack, get behind me..." Sakura blinked as the bird's head arched back. "Now..." Sakura did so as Kerberos landed on her shoulder. The bird's head came forward with a mighty cry a blast of wind that would have sent a car fly hit them. But the wind was deflected by a barrier, held up by the male's left hand. "This spirit is of wind isn't it?" Kerberos looked at the male curiously as Sakura moved aside.

"How you know?" The male glanced back but then held his gaze on the bird.

"My magic is that of wind and earth. Fight against something of wind base is an easy to know." Sakura's face lit up.

"Sugoi..." The male glanced to Sakura.

"I didn't say it's safe..." Sakura blinked as the bird unleashed another blast of wind and Sakura yelled as she dragged into the air. Kerberos turned to Sakura and called out in worry. "Do not worry..." The male spoke as he flicked his left hand back and as Sakura fell down front on; a spiral of wind whirled up and cushioned her fall. Sakura landed up right in a dazed state as the bird took to the air. "Can you stop this thing?" The male spoke loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Of course." Kerberos spoke proudly. "Sakura's got the windy card, she can capture fly with it..." The male held his gaze.

"Not if that thing knows how to keep her from doing so..." The male twirled his staff as fly took off at the male. With a trust of the staff a pulse wave of green and black energy struck the bird and then again. Then male glanced back. "Are you going to stare? If you can seal this thing, do so." Sakura blinked as Kerberos flew over. He had to show this guy what the cardcaptor was capable of.

"Sakura, like I told you!" Sakura looked tom Kerberos, then the male who remained vigilant on the bird, there was something about him that seemed to grip at the back of Sakura's mind. But leaving that aside, Sakura nods and held out her key in her open palm.

"The key which hides powers in the dark," the male's eyes glanced back, though he looked forward again afterwards. "Show your true powers before me," as Sakura continued her chant, the magic seal appeared beneath her as her magic awoke. "I, Sakura, command you under our contract, release!" Sakura called as the key grew in size and began a short staff. But upon grasping it, it extended to just about Sakura's full leg length. Sakura walked up till she stood beside the male as Kerberos spoke.

"Like the guy said. The FLY card is attributed to wind. You should be able to capture it with the WINDY card you have now." Sakura glanced nods slowly as the bird took off and dived. The male twirled his staff ready to defend when the bird halted and let loose a huge gust which caused the male to falter and jump back and gain his composure. The bird took advantage and dashed forward.

"Get down!" Sakura did so as she crouched and the bird flew over head and into the air. Kerberos looked up, if they didn't hurry, and people saw that bird in the sky. It could only lead to trouble. But the bird wasn't coming back.

"FLY's getting away..." Kerberos spoke as Sakura looked on worried.

"How we going to capture it now...?" Sakura asked worried, she didn't want the bird causing trouble. The male sighed as he walked up and was reaching into his coat.

"Good think I'm a guy who's well equipped." Sakura and Kerberos glanced over as the male pulled a small ball from his coat. It expanded and the pair looked at its design. "I'll save explanations for another time. Right now, we have a bird to capture..." The male held the orb out. "Senpu, come forth." The orb opened with a click and hiss before a bright light shone and both watched on stunned as it shot out and hit the ground and expanded into that of a bird just larger than the male. The wings spread out and the bird unleashed a might call.

"Sugoi..." Sakura spoke as the male pocketed the orb and walked up to the bird. The male glanced back.

"Climb aboard." Sakura blinked, what did he just say? "If you want to get that thing, climb aboard Senpu here..." The male noticed Sakura's unsure look. "Senpu is far capable of carrying us, he's not weak. Are you my friend?" The male spoke with a smirk and the bird unleashed a cry and glanced back to Sakura. "See, he feels insulted at that... Now come..." The male spoke as he walked up to Sakura and pulled the girl on. Sakura tried to comment back but found herself unable to think of something as she was pulled up close to the male as he held her close and Kerberos rested in the shoulder. Sakura glanced to the male's calm yet serious look as he looked to the sky. She may have not been sure what was giving it off. But she could almost say his aura he was giving off, was so warm and friendly. "Let's go Senpu!" The bird's wings spread and with one swing brought the group off the ground and it took off.

"You sure this bird can compete with FLY?" Kerberos asked as they flew into the air. Kaze nods as he glanced on ahead.

"Senpu is strong and fast, trust him." Sakura nods slowly.

"I do..." Kaze smirked at that comment as the bird took up high into the sky and it wasn't long before they had a full view of FLY.

"Okay... Let's show it we mean business, Senpu." The bird nods and took to a glide and with a spiral dashed the bird. Sakura and Kerberos gasped in surprise at the sudden speed the bird was pulling as it shot by the large bird.

"So fast..." Kerberos spoke as the pair glanced to FLY who had stopped as the small bird past. The FLY let out a yell. "It's going to attack." Kaze nods.

"Let's show it what you're capable of Senpu." The bird nods as FLY attacked and the large bird evaded with remarkable ease and skill. "Size isn't always best." The bird spread its swings and dived. The small bird vanished and appeared as it strikes the FLY's side. It screeched out as the bird flew over head. Sakura and Kerberos glance down. "Sakura..." Sakura glanced over. "You think you can trust me here." Sakura blinked.

"What do you mean?" The male glanced down.

"I'm going to loop up and I want you to jump. Capture and seal as fast as you can. I'll make sure nothing happens." Sakura stared stunned. She wanted to argue that she couldn't, but the male eyes and look on his face made her say otherwise and her look became determined and she nods gripping her staff tightly. "Okay... Ready..." Sakura nods as the pair tucked in and Senpu dived and evaded another wind blast before diving under FLY and back up. "Now!" Sakura jumped and flipped in the air over the large bird. Without time to waste she threw her card out.

"Wind, become a binding chain! WINDY!" Sakura yelled as she swung down and struck the card. A yellow wing woman burst from the card and wind strands reached out and grasped hold of the large bird.

"Now Sakura!" Kerberos called as the three circled above as the bird began to get tangled. They didn't have time. Sakura drew her staff back as she moved closer to the large bird.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in!" Sakura yelled out as she twirled her staff and swung. "Clow card!" With a ping from the staff tip. The bird and windy broke apart and were absorbed into hollow card piece. As they formed, Sakura latched out and grabbed them and began her decent.

"Sakura!" Kerberos called as Senpu tucked into the air and dived. Sakura watched on and didn't look down as the bird spread its wings and Sakura gasped slightly as she was caught in the male's arms and the bird took off back into the air. Kerberos smiled at the girl who was busy staring at the male who held her as they flew. "Well done, nothing better than the cardcaptor I scouted." Sakura looked to Kerberos, but didn't respond. She just lay there in the male's warmth.

As the large bird flew over Sakura's house and landed in the garden. The male slid back to his feet and Sakura onto her own rollerblades. "You did well." Sakura smiled lightly as she looked down.

"Arigatou..." Kerberos puffed his chest out.

"Well she is the cardcaptor..." Sakura looked to Kerberos to speak.

"Then we'll be seeing more of each other." Sakura turned to the male who held a smile. "The name's Kaze..." The male spoke getting back on the bird. "If you should ever require my aid, I'll be there... Take care, cardcaptor Sakura!" The bird spread its wings and took to the sky. Sakura looked on in awe how quickly the bird was out of sight. She then looked back at the WINDY and FLY cards.

Maybe, being a cardcaptor won't be so bad. Sakura smiled and entered her home to rest up after a wild event. Meanwhile Kaze flew over the town with a small smile as he looked at the card in his hand. He'd only found it by chance, ARROW. He had no idea how to use it, but he's sure to figure it out.

'She's just awakened her magic, and she's already got to grips with it... Guess I'll have to keep a close eye on her...' A small frown formed. "Let's get home Senpu!" The bird responded loudly and took off to their home.

The next day came and after being startled by Kerberos, and remembering the events from the night before. Sakura got dressed and after breakfast left early for school. A smile on her face as she remembered Kaze. Her cheek's flushed as she did, his aura, so friendly, so warm and so addicting to be with. Like having your favourite food before you, and while you say you'd have something else, you still go ahead and have it. She may not have wanted to be a cardcaptor. But meeting Kaze... Made her really want a clow card to come up again tonight if she was lucky. Sakura came to a stop as she looked back at the path and her eyes lit up at the thought of going to see someone else she held her heart for. With that she skated off down the path.

But as she got close, it dawned on her; she had liked this male, a friend of her brothers named Yukito. Ever since he showed up with her brother, Toya, three years ago. But Kaze had warmed his way in almost instantly when he helped her. It made her confused as she tried to think, where were her feelings going? Looking up, she skated to a stop outside the house and glanced about casually. In hopes to see her favourite person, "I guess he's not here..." Sakura spoke sadly as she found no sign of the teen.

But the teen was only behind the bushes racking the leaves and heard Sakura's voice. "Who is it?" Sakura gave a startled yell having not expected him to be so close by. The male merely gave a warm smile to the girl as he walked up. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled as she stood straight as the male walked up and rested the tool beside him. Sakura responded her greeting as the male look at the girl. "You're up early."

"I'm in charge of cleaning the classroom..." Sakura responded as the male smiled with his eyes closed.

"That's so good of you." Then a thought came to Yukito as he opened his eyes. "I know..." The male turned as Sakura looked curiously as Yukito took a few pink flowers down from the bush and passed them to the young girl. Sakura looked at them curiously. "Do you want to have this for the classroom?"

"Is it all right?" Sakura asked as she was surprised by the offer. Yukito nods and Sakura took them and looked at the flowers in their full bloom. It was sweet of Yukito to do that. "Thank you very much!" Sakura spoke as Yukito smiled back.

"Be careful, and see you later." Sakura chuckled with a wave as she stared at the male and stumbled a bit on her skates before darting off.

'Yukito-san...' Sakura smiled as she took a sniff of the fragrance. But in doing so caused her to close her eyes and didn't see she was going to collide. The person on the bike seemed to not even be aware of the approaching girl as she collided, side on and both yelled out. The bike clattered and Sakura lay stunned, but she was amazed she wasn't in any pain.

"Kinomoto..." Sakura opened her eyes to come face to face with someone she was familiar with. His blond spiky hair, blue eyes and square top frame glasses looked on annoyed. "Could you please get off me?" Sakura noticed the male was sitting with the bike resting on his leg and the girl yelled as she stood.

"N-Naruto-san..." Sakura spoke softly. The male stood and held his annoyed look.

"Just watch were you're going..." Sakura glanced down.

"G-gomen... A-are you okay..." Naruto looked forward.

"Just..." With that he peddled off. Sakura looked at the male sadly. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. He's the same age as her and for some reason, hates her. He'd joined the class two years ago, at first he was smiling and cheerful, but in a week he stopped smiling and adorned a darker attitude. He kept to himself and his studies; he was even top of the class. Just he never socialised with people.

But while he made no interest in anyone, he seemed to dislike her the most, no matter what, he always knocked her aside or over when he past. Even if it was a glance, he did it to no one but her. At first she was annoyed and it was more troubling when she found out he was friends with Yukito. After a while, Sakura asked Yukito why he was friends with someone like Naruto. Yukito gave her a simple response.

Naruto is alone, no family to his name and lives alone in a house that someone was paying for. He took care of himself and did everything on his own. This had surprised her, and what more was why Yukito befriended Naruto. Because he was crying. She had never seen a sad face once with Naruto, but it was only one time and Yukito was the one to see it.

Naruto had been alone and he should be able to handle it, yet there were points Naruto would get upset. This is what Yukito learnt from Naruto, in which he passed to Sakura. Sakura didn't say anything, but she was sad at one thing. She wanted to know what she had done to be treated as such.

Sakura arrived first for class; even though Naruto was in her class also, he never came in till minutes before starting. Always staying outside and preferring the outdoors. Sakura sat down at her chair by the window and stretched her joints. She wondered if Naruto was okay. The door opened and Sakura glanced up to see her best friend. Tomoyo, daughter to the president of a toy company. "Morning Tomoyo-chan." Sakura spoke as she stood. Her friend greeted her likewise as Sakura looked at her curiously. "You in charge of tidying the class also this morning?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"Nope... But I want to show you something interesting." Sakura blinked and was lead back to her chair. Tomoyo set her bag down and pulled out a video camera and put it down in front of Sakura.

"A video?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo merely held her smile as she moved to push play.

"I saw something interesting last night I wish to show you." With that she pressed play and Sakura watched before she realised what was on the very video. But she didn't want to believe it.

"What..." Tomoyo pushed on the zoom, showing Sakura with Kaze on the large bird with Kerberos on her shoulder. The realisation hit her that she'd been caught and gave a startled yell.

Inside her bag, Kerberos had been resting there having decided while eating one of the biscuits Sakura had given her this morning. That he would go and study the life of his cardcaptor. As it would help give some understanding in future and plus he wanted to see what life was life now since Reed's time. But when Sakura yelled out, he panicked and feared a clow card had appeared without his notice. "Sakura!" Kerberos yelled as he burst from the bag. His vision glanced about as Sakura stared stunned at the camera while Tomoyo looked at Kerberos with surprise and curiosity. "Is it a clow card, where is it?" Kerberos continued as he failed to take notice of Tomoyo. "I'll take it on! Come on!" But once he calmed down having not seen a spot of magic from a clow card. Kerberos turned and stared blankly at the girl. He felt like an idiot right now.

Tomoyo looked at Kerberos before looking at her camera. The two matched perfectly. If she hadn't had her camera, she would have said she'd been seeing things. But no, she was looking at the very same yellow white winged creature that was set on Sakura's shoulder. Her face lit up in excitement. "My, a striking resemblance."

Sakura had calmed and had done her cleaning task, but not before shoving Kerberos back into the bag. She should really think of a better name. Kerberos is too long and he really didn't match the image. Kero sound's better. Class went by and Naruto remained as normal as ever, as if the morning never happened.

As it came to lunch, Sakura sat with Tomoyo round the side of the school. Out of sight so she could let Kerberos out, to which he sighed as he sat down. He didn't think he would be that cramped in the bag unlike before where he snugly fit in beforehand. From there, Sakura introduced Kerberos to Tomoyo. And Tomoyo voiced the very same thought Sakura had, had. Kerberos didn't suit him. Kero did, but Kero didn't like being treated with such a kiddie nick name like some kind of pet.

Meanwhile, Naruto sat reading a comic book to pass his lunch by. Naruto glanced up annoyed as he looked at the ground as kids played football. His eye glanced to the shadow jumping about. 'Hm... Interesting...' Naruto mused going back to his comic. Only to twitch and glance to the sky.

Meanwhile, Sakura had been goaded by Kero to show Tomoyo her magic which Tomoyo asked to see. Sakura sighed as she finished her chant and grasped hold of staff. Tomoyo looked on in awe of her friend. "You are able to use magic with this staff?" Sakura turned round and gave a short nod.

"Only when I use the cards." Kero perked up and reached into the bag. He spoke up showing the card and Sakura looked stunned, how did he get that in there? Tomoyo walked up ready to get more answers to her curiosity of Sakura's new role.

"So, do you have a trademark pose yet?" Sakura blinked as she stared at her friend. Tomoyo was kidding, right?

"Why?" Sakura asked nervously, as Tomoyo gained this look in her eyes as she turned round with a daydreaming look.

"Trademark poses and spells are the basic parts of being a magical girl!" Sakura's looked on exasperated. Tomoyo really wanted to get her into the role. Sakura somehow knew this would come if Tomoyo knew but she was her friend and only wanted to help. Tomoyo blinked and turned round and looked at Sakura curiously. "Sakura-chan, I've been meaning to ask." Tomoyo mused as she remembered her video. "Who was that guy on that bird with you? Was the bird his?" Sakura blinked. That's right, she forgot to mention about Kaze.

Sakura explained her event that lead up to meeting Kaze and Tomoyo couldn't help but look on curiously at the stare Sakura had as she got lost in thought. Tomoyo inwardly sighed with delight. Someone was gaining Sakura's affections.

Evening came and Sakura was one of the later one's out. As she left she noticed Naruto looking at the school while he held his bike. 'What's he looking at?' Sakura looked up, but found nothing and glanced back to Naruto. The male glanced to Sakura with them same annoyed eyes and got on his bike and pushed off. Sakura frowned inwardly; she really wanted to know what she did wrong?

But while she asked herself that, she was unaware of the shadows detaching themselves from students and being dragged into the school. That night chaos broke out as desks and chairs were piled up in the centre of the classrooms and the gym equipment was piled in the middle of the school grounds.

That's how students found the school when they arrived and everyone could only look on as to how someone could have done this. And it was the same when Sakura and her friends checked the class and found Naruto looking at the tables with his arms crossed. He glanced back annoyed but said nothing as everyone got to work taking down the tables. This is how Tomoyo found everyone as she arrived not long after they got started. Sakura glanced to Tomoyo who looked on curious of how this all could have been done. "Morning Tomoyo-chan."

"Morning Sakura-chan," Tomoyo spoke as she walked over. "We seem to have a rather large predicament." Sakura just looked on and wondered who could have done this while Tomoyo put two and two together. "Something that can do this," Tomoyo leaned close as not to let others hear. "Could it be a clow card?" Sakura glanced to Tomoyo at that comment.

The day went by and because of how everyone had to tidy up the mess and the teachers and staff tried to figure out what happened. Everyone was let off for the day and Tomoyo returned with Sakura to the Kinomoto residence and gave Kero all the information. The small guardian pondered; there could be no other explanation. "It's done by a clow card, all right." Kero stated as Tomoyo clasped her hands together.

"I thought so..." Sakura grumbled as Tomoyo glanced over.

"It was such a hassle to straighten things up!" Sakura stated as she found the whole thing not amusing at all.

"But," Tomoyo spoke as she tried to diverge from the down side of all this. "As a result we didn't have any classes today." Sakura glanced over with a smile and nods. Guess that was the upside. Kero on the other hand needed to get to the matter at hand. A clow card was causing trouble and they needed to seal it.

"But," Sakura spoke before Kero could, "which clow card would make a complete mess of our school?" Kero pondered that question. There were 50 cards left out there, so it could be any of them, so he could only say he didn't know. But enough of that.

"In any case, Sakura." Kero spoke taking off from the small chest and floated up to Sakura. "It's time for the cardcaptor." Sakura blinked.

"W-why?" Sakura asked as Kero responded. If it was a clow card's doing, she'd have to capture it. But, she didn't really feel she could. Kero of course repeated once more, who scattered the cards to Sakura. Who looked annoyed that she was stuck under that comment. And it only made her completely sure she wasn't doing it, when Kero stated that they would be going to the school that night.

Capturing a magical card was one thing, but going to capture it in a school at night was a whole other thing. There had been so many stories, mostly from one of her friends, that Sakura always got chills about going. "I won't go and nothing's going to change it." Sakura stated as nothing would make her do something so scary. No matter if cards only came out at night. Nothing would change her mind. Kero crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'm sure Kaze will be there..." Sakura twitched. "He was there for the last one, so it is your duty to help capture that clow card." If Kero could find away to get Sakura into the role of the captor. He wouldn't need to use Kaze as bait to hook Sakura in.

"Ugh..." Sakura spoke, as now she found her mind go between her fear and the thought of meeting that male again. "Um..." Tomoyo smiled and decided to help.

"It is true that the school at night can be a dangerous place." Sakura and Kero looked to Tomoyo. "So I'll come along with you also." Sakura looked at her friend curious as to why. "I must record Sakura's bravery onto video." Sakura faltered.

"W-why?" Sakura asked as to why Tomoyo would do this.

"Because that's my hobby." Sakura just stared, Tomoyo always recorded her or took picture of Sakura. Guess everyone has something they enjoy doing. "Plus," Sakura blinked as Tomoyo turned to her. "I want to meet your magical companion." Sakura sat back as Kero jumped up. All was set from what he could see.

"All right, the three of us are going to hit the school tonight!" Tomoyo smiled and agreed as both got underway with Sakura, Kero with training and Tomoyo with the trademark pose. Sakura yelled out, why did this have to happen to her?

But it wasn't long before Tomoyo had to leave for home and Sakura and Kero prepared to leave tonight. Once she arrived at the school, Sakura stood nervously. It seemed to much worse at night. "I'm scared..." Sakura spoke as she looked on. Kero looked at the school with no fear, but was more eager to get this clow card. Sakura glanced about, in hopes of spotting Kaze. Or seeing him fly in from the sky or something. But nothing of the sort was happening.

"It's all right," Kero spoke to calm the girl's nerves, "you're fine, I'm here with you!" Sakura didn't find that helpful as Kero couldn't really do anything should something happen. The sound of a car or some other vehicle drew her attention and Kero hid in the bag for the time being. The black car pulled up as the white van stopped behind it. The door opened and Tomoyo stepped out and a smile formed on Sakura's face.

"Did I keep you waiting?" Tomoyo asked with a smile. She was excited to finally get started. Sakura gave a shake of her head. Seeing as she only arrived not much before Tomoyo did. Sakura blinked as the two doors on the car opened and two women stepped from it. And then Sakura's attention was drawn to the two coming out of the van. While Sakura stared curiously at all the woman dressed in black. Tomoyo remained calm as she remembered that Sakura had never met her bodyguards before. As all four stood in line, Tomoyo glanced from her guards to Sakura. "Allow me to introduce you." Tomoyo raised her hand and gestured to the row. "These are the family bodyguards." All four gave a nod to Sakura who returned it. As the group stood straight the bodyguard closest turned to Tomoyo.

"Then, miss..." Tomoyo turned with a smile to group.

"Yes. Please come pick me up when I call you." With that the women gave a bow and made their way into the car and drove off. Sakura stared stunned as the car left before looking to Tomoyo in awe.

"Sugoi! There aren't that many grade-schoolers that have bodyguards." Tomoyo smiled at Sakura as she returned the same comment to Sakura being one with magical powers being rarer. Sakura smiled embarrassed, guess that was kind of true.

"Anyway," Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her along. "Please come this way." Sakura followed Tomoyo to the back of the van and looked at her looked at her friend curious as to why they were there. Tomoyo opened the door and Sakura's mouth dropped as she looked stunned at all the clothes. There were complete sets everywhere. Shoes too hat. But, what was this all here for?

After Sakura voiced that very question, Tomoyo smiled as she moved to get Sakura into the van. "They're you're outfits." Sakura blinked. "Let's get you changed." Sakura blinked again, change?! Wasn't what she had okay? "You're going to go capture a clow card now, right, Sakura-chan?" Sakura nods slowly and Tomoyo smiled. "When you are doing special things, you must wear special clothes." Sakura didn't seem to be okay with this, it wasn't that important. But Kero on the other hand...

"I totally agree!" Kero spoke as he burst from the bag. If Sakura was going to prove she was the real deal to the clow cards as she was going to be the cardcaptor that could be very well reed's replacement. She had to look the role. "If you don't go after them in clothes suitable for a cardcaptor, you might lose the mental battle against the card." Sakura inwardly sighed, all this from opening one book.

Tomoyo was very glad to have Kero who agreed with her. If the guardian beast of the seal felt the same, Tomoyo knew she could get Sakura into the outfits she designed. With that, Sakura was moved into the van and Tomoyo helped with picking out an outfit for the first proper card capture.

Though Sakura didn't agree at first, maybe it was a good thing, plus the outfit looked awesome and gave her that more confidence to face this clow card. Dressed in a mixture of red, navy and white. Which was a navy blue body suit with a pair of same colour tights ending just above the knees. A white suit was gold lined which ended with two tails and stopped at the shoulder. She wore white gloves with white and red trainers. Souls and buckle being red. But the main point was the red cape. It was very long and extended all the way to the floor with a serrated edge. The whole cape was tied together with a large red ribbon attached at the front of the outfit that Tomoyo had help put on. And to finish it off was the red hat to match the cape, but attached at the base was a navy band with two navy tails that almost reached Sakura's knees. Both had gold buckles attached to them.

Over all, it was a beautifully made outfit. Yet seemed almost like it was meant for combat? Tomoyo was really good with how she'd prepared this for her. She really didn't want to ruin it. But it also embarrassed her when Tomoyo had her camera focused on Sakura. "You look lovely, Sakura-chan." Sakura's face flushed in embarrassment. This wasn't the time to be complimenting her looks.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about." Kero spoke up as Tomoyo's eyes lit up, she almost forgot,

"That's right! I have something for you as well, Kero!" Kero looked to Tomoyo curiously as she clipped a red bow at the front of Kero with a triangular golden buckle. Kero couldn't help but marvel the small attachment. "You match Sakura's outfit." Tomoyo stated with a smile. "Very cute." Sakura merely stared while Kero was excited with his own costume. How those two could be so calm. Sakura sighed.

"There is no tension in them at all..." Sakura muttered as a noise echoed out and Sakura's eyes widen and she glanced about. It sounded like something broke. While she may be able to use magic, she could not yet sense the presence of the clow card. "W-what was that noise just now?" Sakura asked worried as Tomoyo and Kero turned their attention to the girl.

"Something wrong?" Kero asked curiously, what happened? There was an eerie noise and Sakura found her nerves giving as she stepped back slowly as Tomoyo turned her attention to the direction with her camera. After taking several moments. Kero couldn't no doubt sense it. "This is the presence of a clow card." At that statement, the three watched as the statue from the front of the school, came flying round between two buildings to the tracking field they stood on. It was on a course for them and Sakura pulled Tomoyo aside as the foot stabbed into the ground. Sakura looked on worried while Kero held a serious gaze. "Calm down."

"B-but..." The statue was pulled from the ground and while Sakura panicked as she tried to figure out why it was floating. Tomoyo's gaze moved to the floor.

"Sakura-chan, that..." Sakura looked down and found it hard to believe what she was seeing. A shadow of a person was holding the shadow of the statue. But there was nothing holding the physical statue. "There's nobody there, but a shadow." Kero's mind clicked as the group dodged the statue as it was thrown. Sakura running to the right as Tomoyo and Kero to the left.

"Shadow..." Kero's senses went off as he looked about. As the shadow of student's converged, Kero knew what they were dealing with.

"Kero-chan, is that a clow card?" Sakura asked.

"It is... It's the work of the shadow card." Kero responded as the shadow formed a liquid mass. Sakura gained her composure, she had to do something.

"Kero-chan! Stay with Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called as she held out her key and went through the incantation. Tomoyo and Kero moved back and watched from the bushes as SHADOW's attention remained on the only figure who could seal it away. Sakura drew out WINDY and threw it to the floor and the card rested atop the designed seal. But SHADOW wasn't about to let Sakura have her chance and rose above the girl like water. "Wind, become a binding chain!" Sakura called as the mass began to descend. ""WINDY!" Sakura called striking the card and a white, yellow wind burst up in defence against the card and broke through the mass. But it didn't stop SHADOW as it launched small bursts of black mass which Sakura evaded and deflected.

"Use the FLY card," Kero called out, "and escape them for now!" Sakura didn't waste time and took to the air. Sakura marvelled the large wings that burst from the staff as she took to the air. Sakura gave a small sigh of relief as she looked on at the mass below her. Least she was safe and could think up a plan. Kero looked on and pondered. "It looks like the SHADOW card has collected all the student's shadows. It's impossible for Sakura to fight that many shadows."

"Is there any way around that?" Tomoyo asked as she continued to film Sakura.

"The student's shadows would disappear if there was a light shining on them." Tomoyo pondered, she might have an idea. "After that, it's just the main body of the SHADOW, so we'd be done if bind that with magic..." Kero sighed as he looked to the night sky. "But it's night right now..." Tomoyo lowered her camera. She had an idea.

"Leave things like that to me." Kero looked curious to what she meant and followed her into the school. As they entered, Sakura was busy evading the flying chairs and desks. The shadow card's power was immense as it could not only attack with its main body below, but was using many little shadows to attack from the building. Sakura wanted to cry as she found herself in a losing battle. Where was Kaze? She needed his help. "What can I do?" Sakura mused sadly, she was on her own. And she was so focused on the view before her that she didn't see the small strand of black mass wrap round her staff and tug down. Sakura yelled in panic and tried to get free. "Let go of me!" Sakura called as it tugged down more.

Inside Tomoyo and Kero ran along the halls as Tomoyo looked for the box with the light switches. She get's that on, that's the end of shadow. Tomoyo stopped as she reached a corner. "There!" Tomoyo called as she pointed at the box. She moved but stopped as a black mass formed beside the box. 'Oh no...' The mass swung its black like arm. "No!" And it struck the box and destroyed the circuits. No lights tonight. Tomoyo ran up as the shadow vanished. "No..." Tomoyo spoke as she looked at it. It wasn't going to work.

"Help!!" Sakura called as the black mass latched on to her and pulled her down into the mass as Tomoyo and Kero looked out the window. "Someone help! Kero-chan!" Sakura called as she looked on as the black mass rippled and what could be best described as a dragons head formed from the mass.

"Sakura!" Kero called as Tomoyo called also. There was nothing Kero could do, he never expected this.

"S-someone... Help..." Sakura spoke in fear as tears dropped, not like this. Not like this of all endings. If there was ever a moment. She could really need his help. The black mass opened wide as it moved to put an end to the cardcaptor. "Kaze!!!"

As if there was a god listening to her cry a bright blue light shone and blue lines shot out the darkness and blasted into the head of the mass and put an end to the beast. Sakura took a gulp and heard a noise.

"Fuuton!" Sakura looked up as Kaze appeared in the air, with the staff in his left hand as his right arm was back above his head, a blue orb appeared and then gained a disk as turned green. "Rasengan!" The male let the orb loose and it screeched its way down and into the mass of shadow. The liquid body glowed and exploded as Sakura yelled. Sakura closed her eyes and blinked as she was caught. Sakura looked to see Kaze beside her.

"Sorry I'm late..." Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked up as her eyes focused on the black mass coming down. Sakura didn't have time to respond, but Kaze senses the focus on their person and gripped Sakura and vanished in a shimmer. He appeared several times as he broke the distance from SHADOW and stopped at the other end of the track field. Kaze stood and turned to SHADOW. "Seems like you're in a spot of trouble." Sakura nods slowly as she tried to gain her composure. Kaze held his staff out as he tensed. The black mass rippled is it looked at them and shot forward.

"Kaze-kun..." Sakura spoke as Kaze remained calm.

"Stay close, and don't worry." Kaze spoke as the mass struck a white barrier and blasted out to the sides. Sakura turned in worry, but Kaze's words grounded her as Sakura closed her eyes and the shadow mass struck another barrier. "My magic will defend us." Sakura blinked and found the mass circling them. "It doesn't seem to like you very much Sakura... And by the way, nice to see you're more suited for a fight this time than in your pj's." Sakura flushed in embarrassment.

"Arigatou... But..." Sakura glanced about. "How we going to win?" Kaze glanced about.

"Shadow's a magic listed with dark attributes... And if I had to guess, a shadow like any other will fade with light."

"But... How are we going to get light to shine here? It's night time." Kaze looked to the sky.

"I have a move that will work, but light attribute attacks are not my strong suit. I'll need your help." Sakura looked down, what could she do. "Don't think your weak Sakura. If I thought that, I would have attacked." Sakura looked up curiously. "Trust me; I believe you can do this." Sakura took a breath and nods. "Good... Hang on, I'm going to get us out of this spot so can have time to prepare.

From the school, Kero and Tomoyo could only watch on. Both are relieved Sakura was unharmed. But now they had to wait on what Kaze would do. So far they seem to be safe.

"You think you can do that...?" Kaze asked and Sakura nods.

"I... I'll do my best." Kaze nods.

"I know you will..." The male twirl the staff and turned to Sakura and hugged her form as he and her vanished. Sakura was amazed by the share speed in which the pair moved as Kaze broke the distance and turned as SHADOW rippled and turned to them. "Now..." Kaze spoke as he stabbed the staff in the ground and thrust both hands forward as the finger tips glowed. Sakura held her staff ready as SHADOW dashed at them. Sakura took a breath as she held up windy. "Wind, form a barrier between us and shadow! WINDY!" Sakura called as she struck down. The woman burst from the card once more and formed a wave like barrier to which SHADOW collided with.

"Come on... Little longer..." Kaze spoke as the tips sparked and formed inward on an orb of light. It sparkled as it began to grow. "Almost..."

"Kaze-kun..." Sakura spoke as she watched windy began to be pushed back. "Windy can't hold out." Kaze's eyes lit up as the ball shrunk and formed a clear orb.

"Sakura, jump close to me!" Kaze called throwing the orb to the sky. Sakura with drew windy as the shadow rushed them like water.

"Sakura!" Kero called as Kaze held a serious gaze as Sakura held the males side nervously.

"Let there be light!" Kaze called as he clenched his right palm. The ball in the air shimmered and exploded. Like a second sun in the sky a bright light shone over the school and the black mass vanished before the pair's eyes. Sakura glanced left and right.

"It worked..." Sakura smiled as she looked to the male. "It worked Kaze-kun." Sakura blinked as the male held his gaze forward. Sakura turned and saw a black hooded figure.

"Sakura!" Kero called as he flew over head. "That's shadow's main body! Capture it before it gets away!" Sakura nods as she held her staff and threw WINDY forward once more.

"Wind, become the binding chain. Windy!" The card was struck and shadow turned and tried to attack the mass of wind, but with its shadows gone. Its power had dropped massively and could do nothing as it was tied up. Sakura ran up and held her gaze as she brought her staff up. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow card!" The staff came down and a ping echoed out. Shadow tried to fight it, but was pulled into the hollow card. Both cards formed and dropped to her feet. Sakura smiled as she crouched down and picked up her cards. "Kaze-kun... Arigatou..." Sakura spoke looking at the male as he shrugged while walking up.

"It was nothing; you're the one who captured it..." Sakura glanced down.

"But... If you hadn't come... If you hadn't shown up when you did..." Sakura rubbed her eyes. That moment was scary. Kaze put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and Sakura looked up as Kaze moved the hand to wipe the tears away.

"Take it as a learning curve... You'll get stronger..." Sakura's face flushed and she glanced down.

"I wish I was as strong as you." Kaze smiled as his staff glowed and Sakura closed her eyes as a bright black light shone.

"It won't be for a while..." Kaze spoke as the light died down. Sakura glanced to Kaze's right hand as it rested on her shoulder. It was glowing. "You want to get stronger?" Sakura looked at the male who held a calm but warm smile on his face. "I'll help. You're got a way to go..." The hand stopped glowing. "The seal on your shoulder is a mark that you're under my teaching." Sakura set her staff down and pulled up the cape and saw a crest etched in to her shoulder. Her face gained worry, if someone saw this. "If you wish someone not to see it, they shall not. It won't be seen by any you choose." Sakura looked back up to Kaze, The male smiled.

"Hello Kaze-san." Kaze turned to Tomoyo as the light above them faded.

"And you are?" Kaze asked curiously. Tomoyo gave a short bow.

"Tomoyo, I'm Sakura-chan's friend." Kaze have a bow.

"Kaze's name..." Kaze stood straight and turned to leave. "I'll be off now."

"Wait!" Tomoyo spoke as she held up her camera. "Can I get an image with you two...?" Sakura blinked as the male shrugged. Kaze smirked as he held Sakura side on and showed the crest. Tomoyo blinked at this while Kaze grinned and Sakura looked down with a red flush.

"There..." Kaze spoke as he stepped away. He looked to the sky. "It's getting late and young ones like you need to rest." The male glanced back. "Till we meet again, I'll come for you Sakura when it's time..." With that the male vanished.

"He's gone..." Tomoyo spoke amazed. Sakura glanced about as Kero pointed to the wall. Kaze glanced back and then jumped before vanishing. "He seems like a nice guy Sakura-chan. I can see why you like him." Sakura blinked as her face flushed.

"Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura muttered as her hand rested on the symbol. 'I'm his student... I don't know what to think.' Sakura held a light smile before a chuckle echoed while Tomoyo smiled as she lowered her camera. Things were getting really interesting.

"Hang on!" Kero yelled out making the group jump. "I just realised that he was using a clow card." Sakura and Tomoyo looked to each other. "I should have done something but I didn't have time with everything... Where did he get it from?" Sakura smiled at Kero but was too tired to get involved.

"Let's not think to hard Kero-chan." Sakura spoke as she walked to the gate with a yawn. "Let's go home." Kero grumbled and floated as Tomoyo walked along with her camera on the girl.

XXXXXXXX

Hmm....Everyone knows what to do.

Anyway, I think this one was quiet good.

And yes, Kaze has some multiverse and original setting to him. I shall explain more as time comes. I don't want to give everything away. And man, talk about a chapter, I haven't written one this long since the saiyan reborn series. Anyway, I'll proof and leave it with you. And don't ask, this is only the pilot episode and I will come back to it in future. Right now, I'm off to the digital world!


End file.
